blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Disappeared
This is a Blog-Fic made by me (Otterpaw). Disappeared-cover.jpeg Disappeared-map.jpeg What This Is About There are these BlogClanners that live in their camp, and they are separated on what element they have. They live freely with warmth, food, fun, and good weather. They control it. But, once their two-year anniversary comes by, everything changes. Their food goes bad, the water becomes poisoned, the weather turns bad, and the worse of all – BlogClanners start to disappear. They aren’t dead, though. The BlogClanners blame each other for what is going wrong. They have to escape this camp and find their lost BlogClanners – but first, they have to unite BlogClan again. Prologue They lived in peace. They are safe. For most of their lives, they were running away from danger, hoping to come to a place that will protect them. They were running to this exact place. They didn’t remember this, though. Of course. The people who live in this place didn’t remember their lives. They didn’t remember their former lives, the running to get here, or even their family. Only the important ones remembered their names. So far, only four could remember their names. They were the leaders. So far, the leaders could remember their names, so they are important. So far. They separated by elements. Elements that represents them, the one that is closest to their skill. The elements are water, air, earth, and darkness. Each element had their own cabin. Each element group had a leader. Each element had a power that relates to their element. Each had jobs. Let’s look at their everyday life. It was a hot day. The lake is right near the Water Cabin, makes sense. Five girls sat near the lake, sitting on the dock. Their legs hang off of the edge, barely touching the water. A tall girl with bright blonde hair splashed water at another girl with wavy black hair, streaked with silver. The girl with wavy black hair shot a sour look at the other girl, and soon laughed. Another girl with dark blonde hair, and her tips of her hair dyed purple, chatted with another girl with short black hair. The last girl, who was dark brown hair, went over to the two girls who were talking and joined in the conversation. The girl with dark blonde hair smiled when the other girl came. Near the forest, there is another cabin. That’s the Earth Cabin. Six kids hung out outside. Two guys, a kid with brown hair and another kid with red hair, tossed a ball back and forth. The four other kids chatted outside of their cabin, sitting on the porch. A girl with short wavy black hair lead the conversation, while a kid pink hair bounced a small tennis ball on the ground. A girl with black hair sat next to the last girl with very light blonde hair, who were joining in the conversation. Across from the Earth Cabin, you can see the Air Cabin. Six kids sat on the flat-ish roof. A girl with long brown hair raises her palm to make a small cloud. Snow fell out of the cloud, while another girl with short blonde hair let the snow fall on her hand. A kid with curly red hair looked up at the sky, using their hand to block the sun out of their eyes. Closing their eyes, some clouds appeared in the sky. Nearby, three girls sat in the middle of the roof. A sketchbook laid on a girl with silver hair and blue ends’ lap. A pencil was in her hand, and she sketched. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair watched over her shoulder, her blue-green eyes watching curiously. Next to them, a wavy dark red haired girl sketched a picture of the sky. Next to the Air Cabin there is a big cabin made with dark wood. That’s the Darkness Cabin. In the back, in the big clearing, five kids practice their powers. A girl with strawberry blonde hair tosses an arrow to a girl with short brown hair. A girl with black up to her back talks with another girl with short black hair. The last kid with her black hair in a ponytail stared at her shadow, then appeared next to the girls who were talking. Finally, a small cabin connects to the Dining Hall. Three girls sat down in their cabin, talking to each other from their beds. A girl with wavy brown hair laughed when another girl with long black hair tells a joke to keep up the mood. A girl with long ginger hair with white streaks reads a book, sitting cris-crossed on her bed, joining in the conversation every so often. Those are the new kids, the newbies. They don’t have anything to do, so they talk. It was a regular day. A peaceful day. No one bothered them, food and weather was kind to them (if the air element people were in a good mood), and they had everything they needed. New people came often. And it was peaceful. Not for long. There will be only one more newbie. Close by to the Darkness Cabin, there’s a room, with a white door. That’s the healing room. And very soon… that’s where the last newbie will be. Very, very soon, things in this camp won’t be so peaceful anymore. Chapter One Ottie's POV I was sitting on the bench of a picnic table, my clothes wet, and my stomach growling. In front of me was scraps of bread and a little bit of roast beef. My throat was dry, but there was no water in front of me. My eyes wide, I looked around to the other people. Other girls were sitting at my table, and they were glaring at other people tables. The people at the other tables were doing the same thing. Things were silent, but you could tell that they were angry with each other. I could barely hear anything, I couldn’t hear the whispers going around. Next to me, a girl with long, wavy black hair fidgeted. I couldn’t really hear anything, but I could feel the tension in the air. “Something’s going to happen, Ottie,” a girl with long black hair with silver and ice blue streaks whispered into my ear. Her dark brown eyes were almost black with worry. Ottie? I gave a confused look to her, but she already looked away. In a table across from the one I was sitting at, a girl with long dark brown hair and deep purple eyes was looking at me. She shrugged. I flinched, who are these people? I moved my hand to tap the girl with long wavy hair and caramel skin. I opened my mouth to speak but a girl from another table stood up and started to yell. The girl yelling pointed at the table that I was at, her light brown hair shaking as she furiously pointed, her blue eyes dark with anger. A girl with bright blonde hair stood up and started to yell back. What. Is. Happening? I shrank down in my seat. Everybody started to scream, pointing at each other. The girl next to me who called me Ottie squeezed my arm. I could only make out a few words. Fault… weather… air… water… poisoned… no food… earth… The words being thrown around made no sense to me. The yelling made me feel like the words were trapping me inside. I shut my eyes, I didn’t want to be in a place where everyone yells at each other. Take me out of here… take me out of here… I don’t want to be here… –=+=– I jerked up, breathing heavily. My heart pounced against my chest, and I started to breath heavily, as if I just ran miles. I looked around at me, my vision blurry. I patted beside me, to feel glasses. I put them on my vision clearing. I sat on a white bed, with a wooden nightstand next to me. A mirror stood nearby, I stood up and stared at the reflection of myself. A light brown ponytail was over my shoulder, a bit messy. Behind my glasses, my hazel eyes glowed. Above the mirror, a calendar hung on the wall. “AUGUST” was spelled out big at the top. I flipped the page, finding the day of September 2nd starred. Why that date? What was so important about that date? Without making a sound, I crept over to the door and grabbed the handle. I slowly opened in door, peering out. It was hot and sunny. Some kids walked around the grassy clearing, either walking to cabins or chatting to other people. My eyes widened in awe. “Hey!” a voice made me flinch. I quickly jerked my head to find the owner of the voice. “You’re up!” The owner of the voice was a girl with shoulder length wavy black hair. Her black hair matched her pale blue shirt, her black leggings and turquoise sneakers. Her dark brown eyes were bright and a kind smile was on her face. “Hi, I’m Willowstep. But call me Wistep. Welcome to the BlogClan camp.” I gave her an odd look, not knowing what to say. Wistep was slightly younger than me, but it looked like she was here for a long time. “Geez Wistep, you’re scaring her,” a voice muttered nearby. A girl with long black hair walked beside Wistep. She stuck her hand out. “I’m Blue. Who are you?” Wistep gave her a weird look, that clearly said ‘Really?’ without her saying anything. I could tell Blue was trying to hide a smirk. I closed my eyes for a second. ‘Something’s going to happen, Ottie…’ My eyelids flew open. “Ottie,” I blurted out, shaking Blue’s hand. “Otterfrost.” “Oh, you remember your name,” Blue said. “That’s… odd.” She turned to Wistep. “We’ll have to tell Swan and Wavey about this.” “Already here.” A girl said. Two girls – one with wavy dark blonde hair with tips dyed purple and the other with short brown hair – walked toward us. The girl with dark blonde hair stared at me with her green eyes. “What’s your name?” “Otterfrost,” I repeated. “Ottie.” The green-eyed girl nodded. “Interesting. I’m Wavey. And that’s Swan.” She pointed to the girl with short brown hair. “Hey,” Swan said. “You must be the new newbie.” Newbie? “Who are you?” I asked. Wistep chuckled. “We’re the leaders.” I crossed my arms. “Of what?” “Of the elements,” Blue said, stepping forward. “You see, I’m the leader of Darkness. Wistep’s leader of Earth, Swan is the Air leader and the leader of Water is Wavey. We’re the first people who came to this camp.” “And the only people who remembered our names,” Swan muttered. “That is, until you came.” “Anyways,” Wavey said, moving on. She began to walk away, I decided I should follow. “We should begin our tour. The cabin near the lake is Water Cabin, go figure, the one near the forest is Earth Cabin, the one across from it is Air, and the one that we just passed is Darkness.” I nodded, trying to get that all in. “The track is between Air and Earth cabin,” Swan explained. I could see some kids running around the track. “Newbie’s up?” A girl with her black hair in a ponytail exclaimed, running over to us. Despite the warm weather, she was wearing all black. Blue nodded. “Hey Darkie. This is Ottie.” Darkie smiled. She turned to Swan. “Could you make it cooler? I’m dying out here.” Swan laughed. “You should talk to Shivy or Fallen about that. I’m a bit busy.” Our tour continued. “This is the forest,” Wistep exclaimed, gesturing to well, a forest. A girl let out a snort of amusement. “A tour?” A 12-year old girl with dark brown with deep purple eyes asked, her eyes gleaming with amusement. “How can you tell?” Blue said, sarcastically. “I’m Iris.” The girl said. Swan rolled her eyes. “We are getting side-tracked. Let’s go. See you, Iris.” Iris gave me a small smile as we walked away. “Let’s go to the lake next,” Wavey suggested. “The water elementists are usually there.” “Okay,” I said, plainly. “Here comes Streamy,” Wistep said, gesturing to a girl with black hair tipped silver. With her, a girl with bright blonde hair walked beside her. “Newbie?” Streamy asked. “Yep,” I exclaimed. “Why don’t you just throw out a whole announcement so everyone will know?” The girl with bright blonde hair laughed. “Newbies come more often, now. We have four currently!” “The testing is soon, Jaz,” Wistep reminded. Jaz nodded. “True, true.” “We should really move on,” Swan decided. “I’ll tell Sky, Silv, and Moon that the new newbie woke up,” Jaz decided. Wavey smirked. “That’s up to you.” “We’ll continue this another time,” Blue sighed. “Free time is almost over.” “Maybe one of the other newbies can show your around,” Wistep suggested. Newbie… newbie… newbie… “What the heck are newbies?” I finally blurted out. Swan raised her eyebrow. “That’s our next stop.” She looked ahead to look at a big wooden building with a bunch of picnic tables inside. “That is the dining hall.” “But I asked what are newbies.” I reminded her. “We’re getting there,” Wavey said. She wasn’t looking at me. I followed her eyes, which lead to a small cabin connected to the Dining Hall. “Newbies are the new people. They don’t have an element yet. Each month, we have a test for newbies, to see what element he or she is in.” Blue walked over to the Newbie Cabin and opened the door. I looked inside to see three girls in there – one girl with ginger hair and blue eyes, another with black hair and green eyes, and the last with wavy brown hair and mis-matched colored eyes. “Peto, Dawn, and Maple are newbies.” Blue said. I gave a small smile at them, and they smiled back. “This is where you are going to be staying until the test.” Chapter Two Peto’s POV I sat on my bed, my legs criss-crossed, reading a book. Every once in a while I would look up to see Dawn, Maple, and Ottie, the new girl, talk and laugh. I smiled, but continued reading my book. Ottie was lucky. She came at the right time. Today is August 30th. On the first of every month, the newbies gets tested to see which element they are. She only has to be in the newbie cabin for a couple days. I had to be a newbie for a month. Everybody is nice and all, but it’s been hard. I had nothing to do. “Peto!” Dawn’s urgent voice made me flinch. “What cabin do you hope to be in?” I brush my tan brown hair out of my face and placed my book on the desk beside my bed. “I dunno, really.” I said with a shrug. “Everybody’s so nice in all the cabins.” Maple’s blue eyes widened. “Really? Don’t you think it’s exciting to help things grow like the Earth Cabin? Or be able to shadow travel like Darkness!” “Or be have water powers like Water Cabin?” Ottie added. “Or be like Air Cabin and fly!” I chuckled. “They all sound pretty great!” “I want to be in Darkness.” Dawn said, long black hair. Maple sighed. “I’m just worried about what cabin I am in. What if they don’t like me? What if I’m bad at my power?” “You’ll do great, Maple,” I assured her, giggling a bit. “Well, I want to be in Water,” Ottie said, a matter-of-factly. “I love the water.” “Maybe it’s because your name has an otter in it!” Dawn exclaimed. Ottie doubled over, laughing. “Maybe!” Dawn and Maple joined in her laughing, and I couldn’t help but join in. Once I sat up, I looked outside. “I’m gonna go out,” I said, standing up at stretching. “I need some fresh air.” “Alrighty.” Maple replied. Once I went outside, the sunny sky closed around me like a blanket. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I smiled at the air elementists, who were near their cabin. They waved back. I passed the entrance of the Darkness Cabin, which cast a shadow on me. The big, dark cabin always gave me the shivers. Near the front was a little sign, which in bold it said DARKNESS CABIN, with the names of the members around it, some neat, some big, some small, and some messy. “Peto!” I looked up to see Juni walk up to me. “How are you doing?” “Good, I guess,” I shrugged. “Being stuck in the newbie cabin all day makes me want to get some fresh air.” Juni smiled. “Well, one day you’ll be in another cabin. The testing is soon. I hope that you’re in Darkness.” “I don’t mind, really.” I said. “They all seem great.” She turned back to her cabin, where Beech and Fawny were waiting. “I gotta go. Talk to you later?” I did a little wave as Juni ran back into Darkness cabin. I peered over at the Earth elementists, who were helping things grow. Wistep was helping Oak and Snowy grow a shrub, while Flame and Iris talked. I smiled a bit at the scene, glad that people were so close. All the cabins were great, good powers, good people, and much more. I didn’t mind what cabin I would be in. Without thinking, I turned around, facing a small little room. The healing room. Where everyone started. A force pushed me forward, and I went over to the door, seeing a little note attatched to the door. THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE.'' ' '''NO MORE NEWBIES. ' FOREVER. ''' ''BEWARE.''' '' A tiny gasp escaped from my mouth. What’s going to change? This must be a joke. I waited to hear the snicker of the person who pulled this prank on me. Nothing. “This can’t be real,” I whispered to myself. “Someone must be out there, pranking me.” I walked around the Healing Room, trying to find a person who would do this. Not a single person was there. It was real. But who put the note there? I loud whistle blew, and I knew what that meant – lunch. I ripped the note off the door and squeezed it in my hand, and ran to the dining hall. –=+=– I lost my appetite. I just couldn’t eat. “Peto, what’s wrong?” Dawn asked, poking me. I looked up to see Dawn’s worried green eyes, and Maple’s blue and Ottie’s amber eyes staring at me. At lunch, everybody in all the cabins, except for the newbies, got to sit at any table, where ever they wanted. The newbies wasn’t allowed to, so Dawn, Maple, Ottie and I sat at our own table. “What’s up,” Maple said. Without a word, I sighed and flicked the tiny note over to Maple, who scanned over it quickly with Ottie. “Alright, this can’t be real,” Ottie exclaimed, staring at me. “I think it’s real,” I replied. “Who else would do it?” Maple shrugged. “Maybe some one who would do a prank like this.” Dawn rolled her eyes. “Maybe it is real.” She whispered. “I’ve been here long enough to know every one’s handwriting – none of theirs looks like this.” “Exactly.” I said, glad that Dawn was agreeing with me. “Who knows?” Maple shot back. “Any one could had done this – Frosty, Shivy, Fallen, Moon, Loudy, Steppy-” “Are you just going to sit there and name all the people in camp?” Dawn snapped, surprising me. Maple was shocked, too. Dawn sank down in her seat and looked at her shoes. “Sorry.” Ottie bit her lip. “So, does that mean I’m the last newbie?” Slowly, I nodded. “I think so.” Dawn looked up, not at us, but at everyone else. Just to check that nobody was watching. “You shouldn’t tell anyone else about this note, Peto.” I was shocked. “Why? Not even the leaders?” Dawn paused. “Okay, you should tell the leaders, but nobody else.” “You shouldn’t even tell the leaders that you know.” Maple added, placing the note in the middle of the table. “It’s our little secret.” Ottie said. “Things might are going to change, probably. But we have many people in this camp, we are going to make it.” '' I don’t know about that. I reached for the note and dragged it to me. I still wasn’t hungry. “Got it.” Chapter Three Ottie’s POV A rough force shaking me awoke me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and once I took it out of my view, I saw Maple’s face staring down at me. “Ugh,” I groaned, throwing the blankets off. “What time is it?” “8 o’clock, breakfast is soon,” Maple replied. I sighed. “Don’t you know what day it is today?” I turned my head to look at the room. Peto was in the bathroom while Dawn was sitting on her bed, already dressed. Maple was in her PJs. My eyes darted to the calendar. “Uh, Friday?” Maple paused for a second then nodded slightly. “Well, yeah, that too,” she admitted. “But what I mean is today is September 1st. The most exciting, yet stressful, day for us newbies.” I thought for a moment. “Okay, would you stop speaking in riddles?” I joked. “Just tell me.” Maple opened her mouth to reply, but she got cut off. “Testing Day!” Dawn chirped, springing up from her bed. “I can’t wait! It’ll start right after breakfast, and we will finally be placed into a cabin! We’ll have our own element! Isn’t that amazing?” I smirked at Dawn’s enthusiasm. “What are you waiting for, then? It’s happening so quickly!” Peto came out of the bathroom, in her regular clothes – an oversized sweater and leggings. “Maybe it’s because you just came literally yesterday,” she teased. “Come on, Maple. Your turn.” –=+=– I played with the button of my flannel shirt as everyone talked during lunch. The mood was light as we ate, as it was the most important day of the month according to them. Testing day. I couldn’t help but notice all the looks being shot of us, they were quick little glances. It bothered me a bit, I tried to ignore them. “Ottie, just ignore them,” Maple muttered as she elbowed me playfully. “Sorry, sorry,” I sighed, picking up the paper cup of water in front of me to sip. “I’ve been running around in the forest all my life for so long that I’m not that using to being around… people.” “‘Running around in the forest?'” Dawn asked, tilting her head. “I never remembered something like that when I came.” I shook my head and flicked my hand. “Never mind, I said nothing.” Peto gave me an uncertain look, but left me alone. I stared at the food on the plate in front of me, which was untouched. I grabbed my fork and started to eat. –=+=– A whistle blew as I was putting my plastic plate in the trash can after I finished eating. That was the signal. Breakfast was over and we all had thirty minutes before the testing. I’ve heard that from other people. “All of you need to report to the clearing in thirty minutes!” Wavey’s voice rang out clearly over the noise. “Volunteers need to help set up!” Some of the people followed the leader ti the clearing while others went different ways. Some people stayed in the Dining Hall. I stayed in front of the trash, finishing throwing away my food. A person tapped on my shoulder, and I whirled around. A girl with dark brown hair and deep purple eyes stood in front of me. I’ve met her before – but briefly. “Oh. Hey, I’m Ottie,” I said, casually, throwing away my food. “I’m Iris,” the girl said, her purple eyes sparkling. “We’ve meet before. You have your test today.” I smiled. “Yeah, I think everybody knows, honestly.” Iris laughed and smiled. “I remember when I had my test – it was only a month ago! I’m in Earth Cabin, by the way.” “Honestly, any cabin is fine with me,” I replied, giving a tiny shrug. “But I do really want to be in Water.” “Once you get to know everybody, any cabin will be okay with you. Everyone is really nice,” Iris assured me. I nodded, taking in her words. “True, true.” Somebody called Iris’s name, which made both of us look in that direction. “I gotta go,” Iris said, giving me a sad smile. “Hopefully I can talk to you later.” “Alright. Sounds good to me!” I exclaimed, feeling happy with myself. I wasn’t the greatest around people. Iris quickly gave me a big grin before running off toward her group of friends. About twenty minutes later, a loud whistle blew, making a tight know form in my stomach. I was sitting with Maple at our table, and Maple squeezed my arm and shook it gently. “It’s time!” she squealed. “Are you nervous, too?” I asked, trying to keep my voice still. Maple playfully rolled her eyes. “Who wouldn’t be?” We followed the crowd out into the clearing, where all the people gathered from different directions. I spotted Peto and Dawn standing nearby Wavey, Swan, Wistep, and Blue. Peto and Dawn smiled at us as we gave them a little wave. Wavey put her hand up for silence and the noise died down. “Today is an important day! Today is the testing for the newbies, who will no longer be newbies.” “It’s very exciting, and we will be looking forward to having new newbies and days like this in the future,” Swan added. I replayed her words in my head and looked over and gave her a confused look. I quickly mouthed “note?” and after a moment, she replied by giving her head a small shake and mouthing “later.” “We’ll start with the Earth testing!” Wistep exclaimed as the Earth elementists cheered from their spot in the crowd. Blue beckoned us over to a place with a long table and four withering shrubs on it. “One of the most important parts of nature is the plants,” explained Wistep. “As Earth elementists, we want to save any plant we can. By concentrating, you will be able to heal the shrub in front of you. It’s a natural thing for Earth Cabin members to know, so it’s easy enough to know if you are a Earth Cabin member. Seems simple enough. You can start now, you will have one minute.” I nodded my head. I concentrated and peaked over at what Peto, Dawn, and Maple were doing. After deciding what to do for a second, I placed my hands so it would hover of the shrub as I closed my eyes and repeated “heal, heal, heal” over and over again in my head. “5… 4… 3… 2… 1… stop!” Wistep called, and I opened my eyes. In front of me, I saw the same old withering shrub in front of me. Well, that means I’m not in Earth Cabin, I thought. I checked Peto and Dawn’s shrubs. The shrub was the same as before. However, in front of Maple was a green, alive plant surrounded with green particles that also swirled around her hands. “I did it,” she whispered to herself, beaming. “Congrats to Maple, our new Earth Cabin member!” Wistep announced, as everyone cheered for Maple. Next, the other newbies and I did the Air Cabin test next. We all failed miserably, as we had to try to float because Air Cabin members knew how to fly and control weather. Peto, Dawn, and I are not going to Air Cabin. I could tell that the Air Cabin members were disappointed that there wouldn’t be a new member for their cabin, and naturally I felt bad. “The next testing will be for Water Cabin,” Wavey exclaimed. My heart pounded, and I became for nervous than I was for the Earth and Air Cabin testing. Wavey signaled for the crowd to stay where they were as Peto, Dawn, and I were lead to the dock by her. “Water Cabin members are great in the water, so today we are testing you on how skilled you are in the water.” Wavey’s voice was loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear. “You will dive in the water and hold your breath, but you will come up for air when you need to. We don’t want any newbies getting hurt here. The newbie or newbies that can stay down there for a long time and pop up dry will be a water elementist. We will signal you to come up,” I smiled to myself and got ready to hop in. Peto and Dawn was doing the same. “The newbies who aren’t in Water Cabin will get dried later,” Wavey added. “Ready… set… GO!” I jumped into the water, and squeezed my eyes shut for a sp[lit second beofre opening them again, which surprisingly didn’t hurt my eyes. I looked at Dawn in front of me, who popped up a moment later, her black hair following her. I looked at Peto next, whose brown hair waved in front of her. We both stared at each other for a seconds. Peto’s tan hair waved in front of her as the bubbles from her nose slowed down as she sprang up. You’ve got this, Ottie, I thought to myself. Prove yourself that you are worthy enough to be a Water Cabin member. I shut my eyes and felt the water move around me on my arms, legs, and neck. The salty taste from the lake got into my mouth, but I ignored it and concentrated. A pale, yet tanned, hand waved at the surface, making little ripples, right in front of me. I decided that that meant I should go up. I swam my way up and as my head came up to the air, and I saw Peto and Dawn kneeling down at the edge of the dock, wet. My hand immediately to my hair which was in a ponytail. Dry. “Welcome Ottie to Water Cabin!” Wavey exclaimed, a big smile on her face as she helped we out of the water. I breathed a sigh of relief. After Peto and Dawn dried, everybody knew that they would go to Darkness/Fire Cabin, but they took the test anyways.They passed the test easily, and they both seemed happy to be together. That meant two new members for Darkness Cabin. “Congrats,” Blue loudly muttered. “Everybody has nothing to do today.” Everybody whispered cheered and shuffled off. The crowd went to their cabin leader, so I stayed with Wavey. Six girls came up to us. Wavey waited until everyone from her cabin gathered until speaking. “So everyone, you probably already know Ottie. Ottie, I’m Wavey, and they are Sky, Jaz, Moon, Silv, Streamy, and Shady.” I waved while everybody else smiled. “Ottie, I’ll show you the cabin,” Wavey said as she waved me over. Moon and Silv tagged along as Sky, Jaz, Streamy, and Shady went off. “I’ll show you around the Water Cabin,” Wavey said, her silver necklace bouncing as she walked. We all went into the cabin, where seven beds were spaced out evenly with enough space to fit in in between. A small chest sat at the foot of each bed and a small nightstand of the right side of each bed. Moon gestured to the empty bed, a regular bed with plain sheets and pillows, all the way at the right side. “That’s your bed.” She had long black hair and kind dark brown eyes. She said that with a smile. Silv shot me an excited look. Her brown eyes got brighter. “Right next to me.” I gave them both a smile and organized my stuff. –=+=– The next whistle blew, telling us it was lunch. I placed the book I was reading onto the nightstand next to my bed and sprang up, following Moon and Silv out the door. We all got our lunch and Moon and Silv went to sit down at a table with Iris, Maple, and another kid. “Ottie, come sit down here,” Moon said, gesturing down for me to sit down. I nodded and sat next to Silv. I recognized all the faces except for the other kid with pink and hazel eyes. “I’m Flame,” the kid said, smiling. I gave a tiny wave. “So, how was the test, Maple?” Moon asked. “Are you happy being in Earth Cabin?” Maple nodded and grinned. “Of course! Everybody has been very nice.” As they chattered on, I let my eyes stray to the table in the corn with a sign that was marked “NEWBIES”. I let my smile fade a bit as I realized that there wouldst be anymore use for the table. I felt a little nudge on my hand and then up to see Iris’s face. “Ottie, you good?” “Oh. Yeah, yeah,” I replied, not completely focused. They left me alone and continued talking. No more newbies. Featured BlogClanners * Otterfrost (Ottie) (such a shocker?) * Wavesplash (Wavey) * Willowstep (Wistep) * Swanfeather (Swan) * Blueheart (Blue) * Shadowedrose (Shady) * Jasminebreeze (Jaz) * Snowswirl (Snowy) * Flamebriar (Flame) * Shiverfur (Shivy) * Skysong (Sky) * Fawnberry (Fawny) * Darkwing (Darkie) * Flowerpetal (Peto) * Dawnbringer (Dawn) * Mapledrift (Maple) * Foxtail (Foxie) * Leaf Lost In Blizzard (Leaf) * Beechflight (Beech) * Bluefire (Fire) * Juniperpool (Juni) * Foxstep (Steppy) * Oakwhisker (Oak) * Loudfern (Loudy) * Streamshadow (Streamy) * Frostfeather (Frosty) * Irismist (Iris) * Fallenshadows (Fallen) * Silverleaf (Silv) * Moonbreeze (Moon) Category:Blogfic Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress